Team Fortress Industries
Team Fortress Industries is a corporation with a rather tumultuous history, mainly situated in the Universe A-231's Earth along with a few other universes and galaxies. Their past is intertwined with the Pike Lore, and they are major allies of 'Game Central' Back in 1922, Morgoth's involvement on Earth was just beginning. In fact, Morgoth's original plan on Earth was acquiring heavy amounts of the coveted, golden mineral Australium and using it to power his takeover of the universe. You see, alongside Adamantium and Vibranium, Australium is among one of the most powerful metal ores in existence. To this end, the newly established Cult of Morgoth was employed to retrieve Australium stashes and deposits across the world and bring them to the secret cult base. Helen Kruger, a young woman employed in the cult, found one such deposit during a mission in Argentina. So enamored she was by the bright hue of the Eden-like metal she secretly began coveting it for herself. Helen continued volunteering continuously for missions to retrieve Australium, often hording one or two bars of it for herself. However, the cult eventually found out, and Helen was forced to flee America with her current stashes to Australia, the home country of the Australium material. It was here Helen met the Hale family, specifically the patriarch of it, Augustus Hale. Augustus led a secret society of immortal businessmen that sought Australium for their world-changing plans, in fact the key to their immortality itself was the usage of Australium that had extremely powerful life-extending and healing properties. Reluctantly, Helen gave all but one Australium bar to Augustus in exchange for asylum and a place as the Hale Family's PR official. She served Augustus brilliantly well, and rumours popped up of a secret romance, though it was never confirmed. Decades passed, and it seemed Morgoth was disinterested in regaining the Australium, as he was far too distracted with Pike affairs to care for Helen's treachery. Meanwhile, under Helen forged an alliance between the Hales and the Mann Family, British aristocrats whom disputed over a plot of land called the Badlands in American New Mexico. This alliance eventually grew into the powerful Mann Co. Industries we know today. However, when the Mann's dispute over the plot of land grew into a war, Helen refused to take sides. When Redmond and Blutarch's mercenaries battled for the Badlands, Helen employed her personal employee Misses Pauling to scavenge for Australium deposits and make sure the Manns, Hales, and rest of the mercenaries remained in the dark. After winning the Gray Wars against rogue Mann brother Gray Mann, the brothers returned back at each other's throats, and Helen's life went on as usual. However, a new threat emerged. The Dark Empire began conquering numerous worlds, one being the Universe A-231's Earth. The foreign occupation upset Helen. Team Fortress Industries allied with the CFS during their successful war on the Dark Imperial legions. When the Dark Empire were finally evicted from Earth, Helen's business prospered for another decade, aside from a few mishaps like Miss Pauling falling in love with RED Scout. However, things soon took a turn for the worst. Fresh from his newest defeated subjugating Universe A-231 with the assistance of Vessel Primus, Zog the Eternal arrived on Earth. Once being Morgoth's most loyal commander, Zog studied his master's archives and found information about the coveted Australium. Team Fortress Industries fell under attack by Zog during the Necromancer-Badlands War, in which Zog teamed up with the wizard Merasmus and summoned armies of wraith demons and undead to take over the Badlands and it's rich Australium resources. After Merasmus was assassinated by RED Soldier, Zog was left the sole instigator of the war and went to confront Helen at her mansion. Here, Helen revealed the secret history of TF Industries to Zog, whom didn't care much and simply wanted the Australium. After a brief battle that mortally wounded the Administrator, Zog was presumed dead after a repurposed Gray-Bot Tractor ran him into an endless pit. With Helen being the sole survivor of TF Industries, she decided to put the RED and BLU mercenaries as top officials of the corporation, and they ended the Badlands War, instead becoming a PMC that sold services to their highest paying bidder. Helen later died of mysterious circumstances, but Miss Pauling continues to manage TF Industries and sells its services to this day. They even saw action during the Pike Remnant-ACCAA War. Category:Civilization